


Lose Myself

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An hour later, Anne was sitting on the bed in their bedchamber. She laughed softly to herself as she held her arms out for a moment. Richard’s shirt was really quite large on her. She felt enveloped in its folds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Myself

They were back at Middleham, and Anne had never been more relieved to be home. Oh, she knew it was only a short respite, that they were return to London, but it was such a relief to breathe deeply of the fresh northern air. She knew it was a relief for the children as well, and nothing gave her more pleasure than to watch her little ones having fun in the surrounding fields. 

Richard’s duties meant he was inside the castle most days. There were too many dispatches from London which needed his attention. Honestly there were times she found the court to be little better than a pit of vipers, and she knew Richard certainly felt the same. 

She looked up from her sewing as Richard walked into the solar, and with a movement of her hands, she quickly dismissed her ladies. She walked over to her husband. “What is it?” She asked. 

“News from London, again.” Richard said in an exasperated tone. “It seems there was an attempt to free our nephews from the Tower.”

Anne’s eyes grew wide for a moment. “Who?”

“I would guess someone within the Woodville faction.” He ran his fingers through his hair, something he’d clearly been doing a lot since receiving the news. “Why did Edward ever name me as Lord Protector?” He said softly. 

Anne stepped closer. “Because your brother trusted you. He trusted you would guide his son to manhood and have only the best interests of the King and the realm in mind.” She said softly. 

He took a deep breath and then nodded. He tried so hard not to think of what had happened to other Lord Protectors and their families. Yet, late at night the thoughts would cross his mind, and he would wake as Anne lay peacefully next to him asleep. As hard as he would try the images would not leave his mind. 

“Forget about the court, my love.” Anne smiled as an idea started to form in her mind. “Tonight, I will cheer you.” 

“If only you could, my heart.” Richard smiled ruefully. “I cannot think of a single thing you could do.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Clearly you are not putting your mind to the task at hand for I can think of several.” 

He laughed. “Just what do you have in mind?” 

Anne laughed as she thought about telling him, then decided surprising him would be better. “Come to our chambers in an hour, and I will show you.” She smiled. 

Richard looked at her for a moment. “Then we shall skip dinner.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Oh, I believe we will.” She then turned to leave. She laughed softly to herself. She could not believe Richard could not figure out what she had in mind. 

An hour later, Anne was sitting on the bed in their bedchamber. She laughed softly to herself as she held her arms out for a moment. Richard’s shirt was really quite large on her. She felt enveloped in its folds. She’d never told Richard, but she’d often slept in one of his shirts when he was gone to court. Especially this spring after his brother had died, and he’d left for London. She’d also slept in his shirt years ago when Richard had travelled to court during George’s travails. 

Richard walked into the chamber, and the first thing he noticed was Anne sitting on the bed. He laughed softly. 

Anne looked up, and smiled. “So I look funny?” She asked. 

Richard quickly moved over to her. “You know that you look anything but funny in my eyes. I just could not help remembering how funny you’ve thought you look in my shirt in the past.” He reached down and easily lifted her into his arms. 

She wrapped her arms around him, as he pulled her close. She brushed back his hair. “Let me take care of you tonight.” She said softly. 

“As you wish.” He said softly, as she started to unbutton his doublet. He’d unbuttoned most of it earlier. A clear sign of his state of mind. She slipped his doublet easily from his shoulders and then pulled his shirt from his breeches. She slipped her hands under his shirt, gently caressing. He raised his arms as Anne pulled the shirt up and over his head. 

Anne ran her hand gently along his chest, then tangled her fingers in his hair as she raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Bed?” She murmured.   
Richard took her hand, as they walked towards their bed. He lay back on the bed, pulling her down with him. He laughed softly as she pulled the shirt up a little to straddle him. “Perhaps it’s time we remove that?”

Anne leaned down, kissing him. “Perhaps it is.” She said softly, as he found the hem of the shirt, and started to raise it up. She raised her arms up, and Richard tossed the shirt off the bed. 

Richard kissed her deeply. “My very beautiful wife.” He murmured against her lips. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him, moving closer into his arms as they kissed. She sighed softly as his hands started to wander over her body. “Richard.” She murmured as he cupped her breast. She raised up as his hand skimmed across her belly, then going lower. 

Richard slipped a finger inside, and then chuckled softly. She was already so incredibly wet. “You’ve been thinking about this.” He murmured. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“How long?” He asked softly

“Since my ladies left.” Anne murmured, then gasped as he rolled them so she was now under him. 

“Naughty.” He chided softly, as he added a second finger. 

“Richard.” She said softly, as she moved to unlace his breeches, relieved that he did not try to stop her. 

“I’ve been thinking about it too.” He murmured. 

“Then we’re both naughty.” Anne laughed softly, bringing her legs up and spreading them wider. 

Richard brought her hips up to meet his thrust. “Maybe we are.” He groaned. 

“Richard.” She sighed wrapping her legs around him as her hips raised to meet each thrust. 

“Anne.” He groaned, burying his head against her shoulder

She sighed as they moved in perfect sync together. After nearly fourteen years, they knew exactly where and how to touch each other. She moaned softly as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling gently at the curls. She was so close. 

He raised his head, bracing his hands on each side of her for a moment, as he watched. She’d thrown her head back on the pillow, and he watched as she moaned again. “So beautiful.” He murmured, as his hand went between their bodies. He’d barely started to touch her, when she cried out, and he could feel her muscles clenching around him. He groaned, thrusting a couple of more times until he was spent. 

As he collapsed against her, Anne wrapped her arms around him. His head was resting against her breasts, and she kissed the top of it. After his breathing had calmed, he raised up and looked at her for a moment, before kissing her gently. “I needed that.” He murmured. “To lose myself in you.” 

“I know.” Anne said softly, as he rolled onto his back and she snuggled against his side. 

“I could do none of this without you by my side.” He murmured. 

Anne kissed his shoulder. “And in that you have no worries. I will always be here.” She sighed softly, as she felt him snuggle close to her. She knew he was ready for sleep, which was good. She knew he thought she didn’t realize how many sleepless nights he’d had recently, but of course she did. She brushed his hair back gently, letting her chair rest on top of his head. She listened quietly to his deep, even breaths and knew he slept. As she closed her own eyes, she quietly prayed for his peace of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by another gifset made by annexrichard, which may be found here: http://grand-duchessa.tumblr.com/post/79793845291/annexrichard-richard-anne-rewritten-scene
> 
> In my mind, this is the Richard/Anne from "Between the Raindrops." As the story has not reached this point yet, I will not say this is _exactly_ how it will go, but this is a possibility.


End file.
